Finn, the Gentleman
by DunderMifflinite
Summary: Finn and Rachel have been together for almost a year, but Finn has started taking Rachel's devotion for granted.  When Jesse St. James comes to Lima to win her back, can Finn pull it together to keep Rachel with him?
1. A Pretty Decent Boyfriend

"_You're the one that I want! Ooh ooh ooooh!"_

Finn groaned and reluctantly paused the game so he could reach into his pocket and pull out his ringing phone. Well, it wasn't really _ringing_; it was more blaring the song that Rachel had set as his ring tone for her.

"Come on, man!" Puck whined. "We're at level 15! Just do what I do when a girl calls me—ignore it. If she wants to talk to you so badly, she can leave a voicemail. Then you can decide if it's worth it to call her back."

Finn hesitated. "But Rachel will leave a voicemail _and _call back in 15 minutes anyways."

The song abruptly cut off. He had waited too long in deciding whether or not to answer it.

Puck snickered. "I can't believe you two have been together almost a year! I didn't even last two weeks with her. She may have a hot body, but she is _way_ too much work."

Finn let out a short grunt, not sure whether it was supposed to signal agreement with or denial of Puck's words. "The truth is, she _is _a lot of work—I mean, she likes a lot of attention—but..."

Puck attempted to finish Finn's sentence. "What you get in return morethan makes up for the work? I don't know, there are enough girls in this school who will put out and not expect _any_ commitment in return—"

Puck's assumption annoyed Finn. "I'm not dating Rachel only for the sex!" He lowered his voice to a murmur, "If I _was_, we'd have broken up a long time ago."

The look on Puck's face was one of shock. "Wait, man. Are you telling me you two _still_ haven't done it yet?"

Finn wasn't going to respond to that.

Puck continued. "She dated that Jesse kid only for like two weeks before she did the deed with him! How is _that_ fair?"

"She didn't sleep with Jesse." Finn felt the relief and guilt that usually came with thinking of that fact.

"You told me she did last year."

"She was _going_ to, but didn't go through with it. She just told me she had to get me jealous."

"So Berry's still a virgin?"

"Yeah. But I'm not." Here's where the guilt came in.

"So what? When she finally caves she'll be glad you have some experience. Not as much experience as _me_, but..." Puck trailed off, smirking.

"Well, she was pretty mad when I 'fessed up to sleeping with Santana. She got over it when I told her why I'd done it—you know, because I was so upset she was with Jesse—but she told me she wasn't going to go all the way with me until I'd had a bunch of tests for STDs."

"That's crap. Have you had the tests?" Puck asked, his bravado wavering slightly. Finn knew why—if he had something, chances were Puck, having also done it with Santana, might have something, too.

"Yeah, I'm clear."

"So, why is she still holding out?" Puck's face was a mixture of relief and disbelief.

"Says she's not 'ready'." Finn's frustration showed through in his emphasis on the last word.

"And you're still with her?" Puck asked sceptically.

Finn shrugged helplessly. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"I love her."

Puck was silent and expressionless for a moment, before a grin slowly spread across his face. "You are _so _whipped, man."

"Shut up. Let's get back to the game." Finn unpaused the game, and all talk of Rachel Berry ceased for the time being.

Finn considered himself a decent boyfriend. He at least pretended to listen to everything Rachel said—which was more than Puck would do. They went on a date every Friday night and hung out on Saturdays—although he'd spent quite a few of those Saturdays sitting on the couch with her, watching football, basketball, or baseball—but even though Finn didn't think she really liked sports, she'd said she was okay with it. He even made sure that any restaurant they went to had something a vegan could eat—well, okay, maybe he'd forgotten and taken her to burger joints a couple (or maybe six or seven) times, but she'd just got a water and said she wasn't hungry anyways, so no big deal.

If he was really honest with himself, though, he _was _getting to be kind of exhausted keeping up with her.

Most of the time, once you got used to not understanding the occasional word she used in her often constantly streaming monologues, watching lots of musicals, and her calling him at 7:30 on a Saturday morning because "Gosh, Finn, _everyone _is up by now," she was pretty fun to be with. Her quirks had become mostly endearing to him, and he really did love her—not to mention their make-out sessions.

Things were going well—in fact, Finn thought, much better than things had gone with Quinn. He was happy. Rachel was happy. Right?

Finn was feeling pretty good about life as he was walking in the direction of Rachel's locker after Glee rehearsal. This morning he'd got a B on a test in History, Glee had won Sectionals easily only weeks ago, their main competition in the upcoming Regionals—Vocal Adrenaline—was looking to be only a shadow of their former glory, and at lunch he and Rachel had made out against her locker when the hallway was deserted. Things were going well.

He and Rachel had gone to their respective lockers after Glee rehearsal; when Finn had got his stuff, the plan was to meet Rachel at her locker and he would drive her home. It was their "after-Glee-practice" routine.

But something very un-routine-like was happening as he rounded the corner, bringing Rachel's locker into visibility, something that made him freeze, made his blood run cold. There was Rachel, just like always.

But there was Jesse St. James, _not_ like always.

An emotion Finn hadn't felt for almost a year—nausea mixed with anger mixed with fear—filled his entire body. Suddenly, his fight or flight reflex kicked in, and he aggressively strode forwards towards the pair, semi-consciously trying to make himself look bigger so as to intimidate Jesse.

When he was maybe ten feet away and closing in, he shouted, "What are you doing here, St. Jerkface?"

Jesse turned—dramatically—towards him, smiling in a way that seemed to be a challenge to Finn. "Hello, Finn. A pleasure as always. I am simply in Ohio visiting for the week. It's spring break for us college students, you know. I don't know if you remember, but I'm on a full-ride scholarship to the University of California Los Angeles."

Finn rolled his eyes, and retorted in what he thought was a clever way. "Yeah, well, I'd never forget something that made me as happy as that did!" Jesse raised his eyebrows and smiled a little mockingly. Finn quickly thought about what he'd said, before blurting out lamely, "Not the full-ride-scholarship part—the you-being-in-California-far-away-from-Rachel part. Was what made me happy, I mean. Uh." Finn wanted to turn to the locker next to him and pound his head against it. But he had a feeling that would make him look even stupider than he'd already managed to look.

He glanced at Rachel. She seemed to be holding back a smile, but it wasn't the same kind of smile as Jesse's. Finn was relieved—she probably thought what he said was "cute". She was always telling him how "cute" she found him.

Jesse smoothly broke the silence that followed Finn's attempt at an insult. "Well, this has been fun, but I have to be going." He turned back to Rachel. "I'll call you later so that we can talk again without the danger of being interrupted." He shot a glance at Finn as he finished.

"You are _not_ calling her!" Finn growled. He'd decided that the fewer words he used in front of Jesse, the better.

"I don't think this really has anything to do with you," Jesse responded easily. "As long as she has no objection to me calling her, I shall call her. And she doesn't seem to have any objection. After all, Rachel and I have been talking over the phone this past year." Finn's mouth dropped open as Jesse continued. "Anyway, if I don't see you again, Finn, break a leg at Regionals." If only Jesse knew how much Finn wanted to break _his_ legs right now! "Rachel, I'll talk to you again soon."

Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but Jesse had already gracefully strode away. Finn made a rude gesture directed at Jesse's retreating back.

As soon as Jesse was out of earshot, Finn couldn't hold back anymore. "He has some nerve thinking he can come over here and talk to you. And what the heck did he mean when he said you two'd been calling each other all year?"

Rachel gave a melodramatic eye roll. "Oh come on, Finn. Before he left for California last summer, Jesse and I had a long talk. He apologized and explained why he'd done what he had. While it was no excuse, I could understand his motives—peer pressure and wanting to be accepted. After all, no one in New Directions except for me _did _ever really accept him. He did a terrible thing in egging me, but we've all done terrible things."

"And you forgave him?" Finn couldn't believe what Rachel was saying.

"Yes," she replied, uncharacteristically simply.

Finn waited for more. "And?" he prompted.

"And what?"

"You don't still hate him? You don't hold a grudge against him? Rachel, he humiliated you. He basically insulted you in the worst way possible."

She rolled her eyes a second time. "Finn, it's not an attractive quality in a star-in-the-making to hold grudges. Besides, if I held a grudge against everyone who has ever wronged me, I would hold a grudge against everyone in this school."

Finn inwardly winced at the unsaid "_including you_". He knew she was right. But still! How could she just forgive that idiot?

Rachel picked up her bag and started in the direction of the doors that led to the parking lot. Finn quickly followed after her, not finished with this conversation.

"Wait, so you still haven't answered me about the him-calling-you thing yet!"

She gave a large sigh for such a small girl. "It's true, he called me a few times. Our conversations only lasted a few minutes. He would ask me how Glee is going, what I'm doing outside of Glee to hone my skills, and he has given me performance tips that he's picked up in his studies at UCLA. It's nothing really."

Finn wasn't satisfied. "Rach, the way he looked at you—he wants to get back together with you."

They were now walking outside, towards Finn's beater of a car. "Finn," Rachel responded, "there are two problems with that assumption." She held up one finger. "First, he's going back to California in a week. It would be utterly ridiculous for him to try and start anything now." She held up another finger. "Second, he knows that, while I've forgiven him, I've given my heart to you. Jesse wouldn't waste his time when he knows I'm taken."

Finn felt somewhat relieved at Rachel's words. While he still thought Jesse would try and get Rachel while back in Ohio, he was reassured by Rachel's devotion to him, Finn. _Good luck, St. James_, Finn thought. _May the best man win. And _I'm_ the best man_. He smiled to himself in anticipation of his triumph.


	2. A Slightly Worried Boyfriend

**Thank you everyone for reading. But I have to say: just as Rachel needs applause to live, **_**I **_**need **_**reviews**_** to live! Please review!**

When Finn met Rachel at her locker the next morning (she drove herself—in her _much_ nicer car on days that he had basketball practice), her smile at him seemed a little sheepish. He leaned down and kissed her before asking, "So did Jesse call you?"

Rachel looked at her feet. "Umm...no."

Finn didn't have a vocabulary as large as Rachel's, but he wasn't stupid. "Why do you look so uncomfortable?"

"He actually came over to my house instead," she replied in a small voice.

Finn knew that his irritation would be visible on his face. "He didn't try anything did he?"

"No, Finn. I told you, he wouldn't attempt anything when he's going to be leaving the state so soon."

Finn doubted that. "So, what happened when he came over, then?" He tried to keep his voice under control. After all, it wasn't _her _fault Jesse was being his usual jerkish self.

"Oh, he just came over to talk. And...he might have brought me a pink stuffed Care Bear, too."

Finn clenched his teeth. Jesse was catering to Rachel's well-known weakness for stuffed animals. That was hitting below the belt. "What did you two talk about?" It was all he could do to not run over to Rachel's house and rip the head off that stupid teddy bear right that second.

"Oh, just life. He asked me how things were going with you, how my dads are, and if I had any plans for college yet."

"Wait, he asked how things were between us?" St. James, the little homewrecker. Trying to get some ammo to break them up. "What did you say?"

"I just said that things were going great. We have our differences, but we can always resolve them in a very constructive manner."

"What 'differences' do we have?"

She hesitated. "Well, I know we don't really have the same tastes in entertainment. I enjoy artistic cinema and musicals, while you enjoy sports and tasteless and violent video games and cliché action films—and while you used to watch lots of musicals with me, lately it seems like you spend more time thinking of college basketball than of your girlfriend. For another thing, sometimes I feel like you're not really listening to what I'm saying. Also, while you've never forced me to stray from my vegan principles, you don't always truly respect them. Not to mention that you often don't answer your phone when I call you nowadays. Granted, most of the time I'm calling just to see how you are doing, but what if I really needed your help for something?" She glanced around to see if anyone was listening and lowered her voice. "And of course, there's the whole you-not-wanting-to-wait-to-have-sex issue."

Finn was stunned. He never realized any of those things bothered her—or that she even noticed he sometimes didn't listen to her. He thought he'd become a pretty good fake listener. She'd listed so many things that he didn't even know where to start defending himself.

Then he realized that maybe he shouldn't defend himself. Because what she said was true.

But that didn't mean she should be telling her ex-boyfriend all about her current boyfriend's inattentiveness. "And you told Jesse all of this?"

Rachel looked affronted. "No, of course not. As I said, I only told him that we had some differences, but we work through them. I mean, Jesse and I were _very_ similar, but they say 'opposites attract,' right? You're an opposite to me in most ways, but I'm still extremely attracted to you."

This time, Rachel's assurances didn't make him feel any better.

When he thought back to last year, the time he wished he could forget, when Rachel and Jesse were together, he remembered the type of boyfriend Jesse had been—even if he had been a fake. Before he left to return to Vocal Adrenaline, before he egged Rachel. He was considerate, thoughtful, caring. He gave Rachel little gifts and took her to shows she wanted to see, and actually engaged in conversation with her. He would sing impromptu duets with her all the time. He held her in his arms any chance he got for all the world to see. Rachel had been happy with him before she found out he'd been lying.

And Finn cringed when he remembered that one time when he had been going into the men's room at school just as Jesse had been coming out. "Hello" by Lionel Ritchie had started playing on Jesse's phone, and Jesse had, like lightening, reached into his pocket and put the phone to his ear before the song's introduction had even finished. "Hey Rachel," he had said, smiling, as he walked away down the hall, leaving Finn seething with jealousy.

Jesse answered Rachel's phone calls right away.

Finn felt a sudden depression weighing on him. Jesse was a better boyfriend than him in every way. The only advantage Finn had was that Jesse had betrayed her—and even that seemed no longer an advantage at all, as Rachel seemed to have forgiven him.

"Finn, what's wrong? I told you I didn't tell him any specifics. _Any _relationship has occasional problems."

They had reached the door for English Lit. He thought about responding, but couldn't think of anything to say. So, he just shrugged and shuffled into class. He slumped in his seat, wondering if he had just blown it with Rachel..._again_.

The only two classes Finn and Rachel had together were English Lit in first period, and Spanish right after lunch. In between seeing her, Finn was racking his brain to think up a way to show Rachel that he cared about her more than Jesse ever did. What did Jesse have that Finn didn't?

The answer came when he saw Mr. Schue offering to carry the pile of books Miss Pillsbury was laden with as she came down the hall. Mr. Schue was being a gentleman, chivalrous.

_Jesse_ had been a gentleman.

So, what could he do to show Rachel that _he_ was a gentleman, too?

In second period he told his History teacher just before class started that he needed to see the guidance counsellor. The teacher, Mr. Yates, looked a little surprised by the request, but gave Finn a hall pass nonetheless.

If Mr. Yates had been surprised, it was nothing to the shock on Miss Pillsbury's face when Finn entered her office.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Uh," she started, but then seemed to regain her bearings. "Yes, Finn, what's on your mind?"

He hesitated with how to begin. "Well, girls like guys being gentlemanly, don't they?" He stumbled over the word.

She smiled. "Yes, girls like to feel appreciated. Those acts commonly thought of as gentlemanly help girls to feel that way."

"So, what are some of those...you know, gentlemanly acts?"

She thought for a moment. "Many girls like it when a boy holds a door for them, or offers her his coat when she's cold. Although it's a little old-fashioned, perhaps, when a girl gets up at a table first, you could stand up, too, even if you're not leaving. If she doesn't have a seat, you can either offer her your own or find one for her. If you are picking her up to go somewhere or dropping her off, go to her door—don't just sit in your car. Don't use crude language in front of her if you can help it. And above all, just pay attention to her!"

"Thanks, Miss Pillsbury! I wish I'd written all of that down."

"Don't worry, Finn. Rachel will appreciate any effort you make, I'm sure."

Finn went back to class, hoping that Miss Pillsbury was right.

**Next chapter is definitely my favourite—Finn puts a few of Emma's tips into practice. I sincerely hope you are all enjoying this. Again, I would appreciate every little review you wonderful people can spare for me!**


	3. An Increasingly Insecure Boyfriend

**Thanks for the reviews so far. I would greatly appreciate more, however! Good or bad. As I said at the end of last chapter, this is my favourite one.**

* * *

Finn decided to put his game-plan into action immediately. Right after second period, they had a fifteen minute break. He ran as fast as he could to Rachel's locker so he could spend break with her and then walk her to her next class. He was a bit out of breath when he reached her.

"Hey, Rach!" he exclaimed, as cheerfully as he could. "How was second period? Did you learn lots? Man, it's a nice day, isn't it?"

Rachel appeared a little surprised by Finn's manner. "It was very educational. Finn, you didn't take pseudoephedrine again, did you?"

"Take what?"

"That 'vitamin' Mrs. Schuester gave us last year to give us more energy?"

"Oh," Finn said. "No. I'm just happy to see you, that's all."

Rachel's concerned expression relaxed into a smile. "Good. I'm happy to see you, too." She went onto her tiptoes to give him a peck on the lips.

Suddenly, another of Miss Pillsbury's tips came into his mind. "Wait here," he said to Rachel, and he ran into the nearest classroom. The teacher inside looked up curiously as Finn grabbed a chair and brought it into the hallway. He set it down behind Rachel. "Here, have a seat."

Rachel furrowed her brow. "Um, Finn. We're in the hallway."

Finn began to doubt himself. Maybe it _was_ kind of weird-but he was desperate. "You don't want to sit down?" he asked, a little hurt.

Rachel's expression changed immediately when she saw his frown and she sat down on the chair. "Sure, yes, I do want to sit down. Thank you, Finn."

"No problem, Rachel," Finn replied, grinning. "Anything for _you_!"

* * *

Lunchtime was the next chance Finn got to try out his strategy. He was a little late to lunch, as he had spent extra long in the locker room after P.E. trying to look good for Rachel. When he got to her table, Artie, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt were already sitting with food, eating. Rachel didn't have anything in front of her.

"Why don't you have anything to eat?" Finn asked.

"Oh," she replied in an offhand sort of way, "I thought I'd wait for you so that we could go through the line together."

Finn mentally slapped himself. She was such a good girlfriend. How could he have ever taken her so much for granted? Time to be a gentleman again. "No, you just sit here. I'll go get your lunch for you! And it'll be totally vegan-friendly!" He paused. "Kurt, could you come here for a second? I've got a question about...uh...that game we might go to in Cleveland next month with Burt."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but got up and followed Finn to the lunch line. When they were out of earshot of the others, Kurt said, "What is this really about? You know for a fact I would never go to a sports game with you and Dad."

"I need you to tell me what of this stuff a vegan can eat. I know they can't eat meat, but what else?"

Kurt laughed. "You've eaten lunch with her every day for almost a year, and you don't know that she has a garden salad with Italian dressing on the side every single day?"

Finn could only blink. "Wait, how come you're so observant?"

"Just come on. You get what you want here, then go over to the salad bar and get her food. And it wouldn't hurt for you to load up on some green stuff, too." Kurt shook his head, still laughing, and walked back to the table.

Finn followed Kurt's advice, and got himself a few pieces of pizza and a pile of salad drenched in Ranch dressing—he didn't see how he could eat all of that lettuce without _something_ on it. He similarly loaded up Rachel's plate with salad, but put some Italian dressing in a little bowl and stuck it on her tray.

"Thanks, Finn," she said when he placed the tray in front of her. When he sat down beside her, she kissed him on the cheek. "What a gentleman!" she praised. "And you're even having some salad today."

Finn couldn't help but grin as he threw a grateful glance at Kurt. His plan was working. Soon, Jesse would have absolutely no chance with his girl.

Finn tried a bit of his salad, but realized he'd put too much dressing on it—the lettuce was getting soggy already. He turned his attention to his pizza—but not his full attention, of course. He was listening as avidly as possible to Rachel telling him about the first Broadway show her dads had ever taken her to—"The Lion King".

Eventually, the end of lunch was about ten minutes away, and Rachel put down her fork. "I'll meet you in Spanish, Finn. I just need to run to the ladies' room."

As she began to stand up, Finn remembered another of Miss Pillsbury's tips. He rocketed up off his seat. Unfortunately, his sudden movement caught both Rachel and his tray, still bearing the Ranch-dressing-saturated-salad, by surprise. The tray flipped over onto Rachel, and then fell to the floor.

The others at the table gasped. Artie sounded as if he was choking back laughter.

Finn, however, was horrified.

"Oh no, Rachel, I'm so sorry, I was just trying to..." He didn't even know what to say.

Rachel was just looking down at her outfit, now covered in white glops of lettuce leaves. After a moment, she looked up, a pained smile on her face. "Don't worry, Finn. I always keep a back-up outfit in my locker for when I get slushied. I haven't been slushied in over a week, so it's time the outfit was put to use." She picked up a napkin and got some of the lettuce and dressing off, got her bag, and said, "Please just let Mr. Schuester know I might be a few minutes late for Spanish." She walked off.

Finn sunk back down into his chair, mortified.

"Well," Kurt said, "at least it was the salad you spilled on her and not the meat-lover's pizza you were just scarfing down."

Finn could only scowl at Kurt's joke.

* * *

Finn informed Mr. Schuester of Rachel's likely tardiness and the cause of it immediately upon entering the Spanish classroom. Mr. Schue looked as if he wanted to make a joke, too, but closed his mouth and simply nodded when he noticed Finn's morose expression.

Finn took his usual seat, and got out his books. Rachel walked in only a couple of minutes late in her clean outfit. She took her seat beside Finn, and gave what seemed to be an encouraging smile to him. "See? Good as new. And don't worry about those other clothes. I have a very good drycleaner," she whispered.

Finn felt a bit better. She wasn't mad at him, after all. He was able to concentrate as much as he ever was on the conjugation of Spanish verbs. At least for the first twenty-five minutes of class.

At that point in time, there was an abrupt knock on the door. Mr. Schue paused his lecture and opened the door. Finn craned his head as far forward as he could so he could see who was at the door; however, Mr. Schue was blocking his view.

He could still hear, though. And what he heard was, "Special delivery for Miss Rachel Berry." Rachel's head perked up at the mention of her name. So did Finn's.

Mr. Schue seemed to have been taken by surprise. "Um, our class is in session."

"Sorry, man. Just doing my job," the visitor said.

Mr. Schue relented. "Well, okay, sure, she's in here." He turned around. "Rachel, can you come up?"

Rachel rose quickly from her seat and approached the door. Finn could hear her sharp intake of breath. When she turned around, her arms were full of a bouquet of red roses. There was a large card attached, too. The class broke out into murmurs.

"Here, Rachel, you can put those on the side until the end of class," Mr Schue was saying. But Finn wasn't paying attention to anything but the fact that his girlfriend had just received a bunch of romantic flowers from someone who _wasn't him_.

Rachel did as she was bidden and put the flowers on a side table. Finn noticed her sneakily snatching the card and bringing it back to her desk.

She was beaming at him. She whispered to him, "Finn, you shouldn't have! You know I wasn't mad about the salad..." But she was trailing off as she began to read the card. Her mouth dropped open, and she glanced quickly at Finn, then back at the card, then at the flowers, then back at the card.

And then her face abruptly went as red as the flowers sitting on the table.

Finn didn't need to be told who the roses were from.

Verb conjugation was forgotten as Finn occupied himself for the rest of the period in drawing a rough picture of Jesse St. James getting an atomic bomb dropped on him.

* * *

Finn only took two basketballs to the head due to inattention at practice that afternoon. That was better than the days when Rachel had started dating Jesse. Back then, he'd have to put a pack of frozen peas on his forehead every night.

And he enjoyed being able to pretend that the basketball was Jesse's head as he pounded it to the floor over and over as he dribbled down the court.

But he couldn't help but wonder if Jesse was over at Rachel's house _right now_ doing something else to win her back. Finn wanted to call her, but didn't trust himself to not sound like the idiot he had been all day.

Finn thought sulkily to himself as he walked from his locker room to the car that if _he_ was Rachel, even _he_ would break up with him. Jesse seemed to know what this romance stuff was about, even if he _was_ a jerk. _Then again_, Finn thought, _I'm a jerk, too—just a different kind of jerk. Jesse's the kind who eggs a girl in a parking lot, and I'm the kind that ignores her phone calls and forgets that she doesn't eat meat._

While the difference between the two kinds of jerks seemed dramatic, Finn knew that both resulted in heartbreak—one was just quicker at it.

**

* * *

****Hmmm...things don't seem to be going so well for Finn. I bet that if you reviewed, things might go better for him...or not. I guess you'll just have to see!**


	4. A Desperately Determined Boyfriend

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! As always, more would be appreciated.**

* * *

In the morning, Finn awoke with a new resolve. He was going to find Rachel at her locker first thing, take her into his arms, and beg her to forgive him for the jerk he'd been. Maybe he could even take her to the auditorium and sing "Faithfully", their trademark duet, with her. Rachel _loved_ duets. If she could forgive Jesse, she should certainly be able to forgive Finn.

In a cruel twist of fate, however, he lay in bed so long thinking up his plot to win Rachel's heart forever that he neglected to consider the time. As a result, when he glanced at his alarm clock, his shock resulted in him leaping from his bed and hurriedly pulling on the cleanest clothes he could find on his floor. He had just enough time, between choking down a scalding breakfast burrito (his tastebuds would grow back), brushing his teeth, and splashing on a little of the aftershave Kurt had bought him for Christmas (he needed to smell good when he made his big move, after all), to make it to school before the tardy bell rang. Because of this, Rachel wasn't at her locker. He booked it down the hall and sat in his seat in English Lit beside her just as the bell rang.

Finn's heartbeat didn't slow down, considering the fact that when he finally got a good look at Rachel, she looked nervous and worried. His mind went into overdrive trying to figure out the reason for her expression. Was she planning on breaking up with him today? Had Jesse finally convinced her to go back to him? Or had that melodramatic moron St. James done something to her that he was going to regret?

Even though he was dreading what she might say, he leaned over and whispered, "What's wrong, Rach? You look...upset."

Rachel made a small gesture towards the front of the room. Finn turned to look in the direction she had indicated.

On the blackboard, in large capital letters, were the words "POP QUIZ ON MACBETH".

It was times like these that Finn didn't know which emotion to feel—happy that Rachel wasn't dumping him, or terrified because even though he had read _Macbeth_ (Rachel had insisted they read out the parts together to work on their dramatic skills), most of the time he had no idea what was going on in the play.

He decided to be optimistic and settled on the first emotion.

* * *

As Finn sat at the lunch table, he kept analysing the text message Rachel had sent him in the period just before lunch (although, as he had been in P.E., he hadn't read it until he was already on his way to the cafeteria). Why did her dads have to pick _today_, of all days, to take their daughter out to lunch? He had missed her in the morning break because Miss Pillsbury had stopped him in the hall to ask him how her tips were working. Of course he told her that they were working like a charm, even though he was beginning to doubt their efficacy. By the time he had reached Rachel's locker (running the entire way there, as was becoming his pattern that day), she was gone.

But since he hadn't seen Rachel before school, during break, and now, at lunch, he'd have to wait until after school, just before Glee practice, before he could make his move.

Now he was sitting with Artie, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt, but no Rachel.

"Hey guys, can I ask you something?" he ventured, hesitantly—he needed some reassurance. "If a girl says she's going out to lunch with her dads, could she maybe be covering for the fact that she's really out with another guy?"

"Yes," Mercedes said, straight-out. "A girl _could _do that. Anyone _could_ lie. But that doesn't mean she _is _lying. Why would Rachel go out with another guy?"

Finn took a deep breath. "Jesse's in town. And he's been trying to get her back. And I'm just afraid...well, that he's _winning_."

"Rachel loves you, Finn," Tina said. "She's innocent, but she isn't dumb. She wouldn't let herself get caught up with him again."

"But I'm not always as good to her as I should be. And while Jesse broke her heart, I've done it, too...more than once. If she would come back to me, why wouldn't she go back to Jesse?"

The others had no answer.

That really wasn't helpful, in Finn's opinion.

* * *

Finn hardly looked away from Rachel for more than a moment at a time in Spanish. She didn't _appear_ to have been on a secret lunch date, and he couldn't see any obvious signs of a covert make-out session. Her hair was just as well-groomed as always.

Unfortunately, however, he could think of nothing to whisper to her that didn't sound either accusatory or insane—or both.

So, Spanish passed with Finn staring at Rachel, and Rachel, due to Finn's staring, wondering if she had any food on her face from her lunch date with her dads.

* * *

Finally, school was finished! Finn dashed out of his Chemistry lab and had started down the hall towards Rachel's locker when he realized, cursing, that he had forgotten his bag in the lab. He would've just left it until after Glee, but his CD with the karaoke version of "Faithfully" was in that bag. He really was getting tired of having to run everywhere just to try to see his girlfriend—but, he vowed in his mind, he would run anywhere, no matter how far, if she would just stay with him. _There_, he thought_, put _THAT _in a card with some stupid flowers, St. James!_ So, he turned around and raced back to the lab.

He was really quite frustrated when, by the time he had reached Rachel's locker, she had already left to Glee. Maybe his little stunt would have to wait until after practice. He resigned himself to that fact and strode in the direction of the choir room.

He was walking past the auditorium when he heard noises inside. _Is Glee in the auditorium today? _he wondered. _I could've sworn Mr. Schue said to meet in the choir room_...

He opened the door to the auditorium to double-check that the Glee kids weren't all in there. Instead of his fellow show choir members, however, he was greeted with a sight that made his blood boil.

Rachel was standing on the stage with Jesse St. James. Music, which Finn recognized as being from the introduction to "Tonight" out of "West Side Story" (one of the many "seminal Broadway masterpieces" Rachel had persuaded him to watch), played over the sound system.

Finn's eyes narrowed as he slipped inside as quietly as he could and hid behind a pillar by the entrance. That little creep was really out of line now—he was using Rachel's love for duets against her. He seemed to have always been one step ahead of Finn these past few days. If Jesse succeeded in getting Rachel to sing with him...well, Finn knew he would have to give up then and there his current plan to win her back and come up with something _much _better.

"Come on, Rachel," Jesse was saying. "I know how much you love this song. I had to bribe the AV Club to get me access to the sound system. Let's not let go to waste all the money I had to spend on Snickers Bars for them!"

"Jesse, I _do _love 'West Side Story'...but I don't know, it feels wrong to sing a duet with you now."

"But don't you remember how it _used_ to feel? We could have that back, you know. You remember how the song begins, don't you?" he asked, walking towards her.

She looked a little insulted that he would even suggest that she didn't know the words off by heart. Right on cue with the music, she began walking towards Jesse, singing with that voice that was so beautiful that it hurt Finn to listen to it, "_Only you, you're the only thing I'll see forever! In my eyes, in my words, and in everything I do, nothing else but you, ever!_"

Then Jesse came in, singing with feeling. Finn didn't doubt that he meant every word he sang. "_And there's nothing for me but Maria, every sight that I see is Maria! Always you, every thought I'll ever know, everywhere I go you'll be!_"

Both sang, "_All the world is only you and me!_" Finn closed his eyes and grimaced as he acknowledged that they really did sound good together. And the big romantic chorus was still to come.

But then, there was no singing. The music continued, even though Rachel wasn't singing the part she was supposed to.

Jesse pulled out a small remote from his pocket and hit a button. The music stopped. "What is it, Rachel?" He looked concerned.

"Jesse, you need to go back to California."

He folded his arms stubbornly. "Not without knowing you feel the same way about me as I do about you."

"Jesse..."

"No, Rachel," he said passionately. "I've never met anyone who makes me feel like you do. It started out as a lie, but by the end...Rachel, I love you!" Finn was about ready to burst out of his hiding place and punch St. James' face off.

"Jesse, I've forgiven you. That doesn't mean I've fallen back in love with you."

"But—"

"I'm with Finn now. I love him. _We_," she gestured to Jesse and then herself, "had our chance. _You_ ruined it."

"Finn", he scoffed. "How could you love _him_? He doesn't have the proper appreciation and respect for your talent that I do. He's just a wannabe rock star—I, on the other hand, would do all I can to help you every step of the way until you're singing to sold-out crowds at the Gershwin!"

"You and Finn are very different, it's true," replied Rachel. "But Jesse, the truth is that I've been in love with Finn since the first time I sang a duet with him. He's the most kind and wonderful person I know. And I'll never want to sing 'Tonight' or any other duet with anyone but him ever again."

Jesse was thunderstruck. Her last sentence seemed to be what finally drove it home for him. Finn smiled with a grim triumph as Jesse lowered his head. Jesse knew as well as Finn how seriously Rachel Berry took her duets.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I won't bother you the rest of the time I'm here in Ohio." Jesse looked and sounded more humble than Finn had ever seen or heard.

"I think that's for the best." She opened her arms to give him a hug. It was only a moment before she wriggled her way out of his arms. This gave Finn more satisfaction than he expected.

"I'll still let you know about any particularly good pieces of advice I pick up at school," Jesse said, awkwardly. "Well...goodbye Rachel. And know that I really do love you."

"Thank you, Jesse. Goodbye."

With that, Jesse left through the backstage. When he had gone, Rachel let out a huge sigh and walked towards the doors leading back to the hallway—and towards Finn. There was nowhere for him to go and not be seen by her.

She jumped backwards about two feet when she saw him. "Finn! You nearly sent me into cardiac arrest!" she exclaimed, breathing heavily. "Did you see all of that?"

Finn didn't have to ask her what she meant. "Yeah." He worried that she'd be mad at him for eavesdropping.

However, she seemed to hesitate and bit her lip before bursting out, "Oh, I'm so sorry that I even came! I just found a note slipped into my locker after last period to come to the auditorium and I didn't know who wrote it because it wasn't signed and it was typed so I came just to see who it was although I suspected it was probably Jesse and it was and I really do love that song and it didn't mean anything and, and, and—"

She was out of breath, so Finn decided to take over. He put his arms around Rachel, grinning. "Relax, Rach. I heard everything that happened—_everything_. Including that last part. You know, about me being 'wonderful' and all of that."

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah, 'oh'."

They were silent for a moment, their arms around each other. Then Finn said what he had been waiting to say all day, through pop quizzes and interruptions and lunch dates and forgotten bags in Chemistry labs.

"Look, Rachel. I know I haven't been a very good boyfriend lately."

"No, Finn, that's not true at—"

"I haven't been. I've lost sight of what's really important in my life. More important than video games or sports or hamburgers or even Glee club. _You _are the most important thing to me. And I'll never forget that again."

He didn't get the chance to say anything else. Rachel had grabbed him by his collar and started kissing him. This was as good an indication to Finn as any that what he'd said wasn't stupid or insensitive.

They were definitely going to be late for Glee rehearsal.

* * *

**Well, that's the fourth and final chapter of this fic-my grand finale. I hope you've all enjoyed it (I thoroughly enjoyed writing it, even though it _is_ pretty cheesy). Whether or not you _have_ enjoyed it, please review!**

**I'd love to write another fic, but I'm fresh out of ideas. If anyone has an idea but they don't feel like writing it feel free to let me know! )**

**In the meantime, I am waiting as eagerly as you all are for September 21 when Glee returns!**


End file.
